1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a golf swing training device that gives immediate feedback for obtaining correct golf club swing arc, golf club face angle within the arc during swing, hand positioning during swing, club and feet alignment, and knee position at the top of backswing and at the follow through position.
2. Background and Related Art
When a golfer swings a golf club for the first time in order to strike a golf ball, he/she will often try to bring the club straight back during the backswing and then straight through on the forward swing; thus, keeping the face of the club closed during the backswing and open coming through the forward swing. The mistake made is that the person swinging the club perceives that the club must go straight back and straight through and the club face must stay square to that line, in order to hit the ball straight. The result of doing this is that the golfer never strikes the ball properly, resulting in lack of distance and direction.
Beginning golfers often become frustrated because they have a very difficult time hitting a stationary ball and cannot control the flight of the ball. Beginning golfers also do not understand how the swing works through the impact zone.
Most golf swing devices do not give the golfer immediate feedback during their golf swing that would indicate the following:
1) Correct arch of a golf swing—Inside to inside the arch swing;
2) A visual of the golfer's position and golf club head angle within the golf swing arch;
3) Easy to correct golf swing trajectory path;
4) Correct hand positioning during the swing—giving most productive impact on the ball;
5) Durability and portability;
6) Easy to setup and use.
The disclosed golf swing device helps golfers to overcome these and other challenges.